The Good Ol' Days
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: *FINISHED* WOOOOOOO R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Vince Mc Mahon does but if I did it would be so much better (no offence to Vince but come on). I own no wrestlers in this story (or in the WWE) I don't even own Jessie L Jessie owns Jessie but Jessie is my best friend so she let me borrow her J All I own is Christian, Stacy, and Lance Storm's (I MET THEM) Autographs, A Global Warning Program, an Official WWE merchandise bag and a Global Warning T-Shirt... you guessed it I flew from Queensland to Melbourne and WENT TO GLOBAL WARNING.  
  
A/N: Ok this is this first part of like a 3 part story. This part is when Vince Mc Mahon's daddy still owned WWE, and Shane and Steph are still ankle biters (You know little kids). Vince's daddy is about to hand the company over to Vince. This may not be very accurate (Name and age wise) but what you going to do? Take me out to the back paddock and shoot me? This has a few of my own made up characters, which (and as I mentioned before I DON'T OWN THEM they own themselves I just sucked up to them and they let me borrow them) you will meet during the story.  
This is my first Fan Fiction so please R&R (I only just worked out what that meant). Tell me what you think and BE HONEST!!!!!!! Enjoy.  
  
Names:  
  
Fathers  
Mc Mahon - Vince Mc Mahon's Dad  
Alec Copeland - Adam Copeland's (Edge) Dad  
John Reso - Jason Reso's (Christian) Dad  
Mike Hardy - Matt and Jeff Hardy's Dad  
Peter Levesque - Paul Levesque's (The Game) dad  
Johnson (Rocky Johnson) - Dwayne Johnson's (The Rock) Dad  
Shawn Williams - Steve William's (Stone Cold Steve Austin) Dad  
  
Vince Mc Mahon - Vince Mc Mahon  
Ric Flair - Ric Flair (The Nature Boy)  
Mick Foley - Mick Foley  
  
Kids  
Shane Mc Mahon - Shane Mc Mahon  
Steph Mc Mahon - Stephanie Mc Mahon  
Paul - Paul Levesque (The Game)  
Matthew Moore Hardy - Matt Hardy  
Jeffrey Hardy - Jeff Hardy  
Jason (Jase) - Jason Reso (Christian)  
Adam (Ads) - Adam Copeland (Edge)  
Dwayne Douglas Johnson - Dwayne Johnson (The Rock)  
Amy - Amy Dumas (Lita)  
Steve Williams - Steve Williams (Stone Cold Steve Austin)  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
"Good Morning Vince speaking"  
  
"Good Morning Vince"  
  
"Oh hi dad what can I do for you"  
  
"I was wondering if you could come into my office I need to talk to you about the new talent roster and your idea of WWF for young children"  
  
"Now? I can't, sorry dad I am looking after Shane and Steph while Linda's at the salon"  
  
"Why not bring them along, Copeland, Reso, Hardy, Hemsly, Johnson and some of the others have their children down here while they are warming up for tonight's show"  
  
"Umm... Ok I guess but only for a little bit you know how they get down there"  
  
"Ok see you in a few"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
So Vince (Aged 30) packed up Shane (Aged 8) and "Daddy's Girl" Steph (Aged 4) in the car and drove down town to his dad's office. Listening to his kids in the back seat he could already tell they would follow the family business.   
When Vince arrived at his dad's office he went to take Shane and Steph down to WWFs Day Care Centre which was set up for parent's with young children when he was stopped by none other than Ric Flair aka The Nature Boy.   
  
"Vince!"  
  
"What now Ric I have to take Shane and Steph..."  
  
"Daddy's girl!!!!" interrupted Steph  
  
"Shane and 'Daddy's girl' to the day care centre before I have to see my dad in ten minutes"  
  
"Just wanted to know why you haven't been wrestling lately? Are you now to good for us"  
  
"No I am looking after these two now SCRAM!"  
  
Ric then rushed off in a hurry afraid that Vince, who was stronger and a better wrestler than him, would flatten him. When Vince arrived at the day care centre he found that Hardy's boys were already there and Levesque, Reso and Copeland were just dropping their boys off. After saying good-bye to Shane and Steph he raced off to get to his dad's office in time for their meeting.   
  
THE DAY CARE CENTRE  
  
By the way the day care centre isn't like the ones for little kids it's a makeshift one for wrestling parents with kids.  
  
Even though their fathers worked together the kids were yet to meet...  
As soon as the dad's left to prepare for the nights show Shane stood up and announced   
  
"I'm Shane Mc Mahon, My granddaddy runs this place and one day I will too so you better respect me or else!"  
  
"Shut up Mc Mahon!" Shouted 7 year old Paul and immediately getting Steph's attention.   
  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do RUNT?"   
  
"I'm Paul, Paul Levesque my dad's one of the best here and one day I will be just like him." Said Paul standing up proudly.  
  
"Yeah well my dad is the champion" interrupted 8-year-old Dwayne.  
  
"And who the heck do you think you are? This is between Mc Mahon and Me!"  
  
"I'm Dwayne and my daddy's three time WWF Champion and 10 time WWF Tag   
Team Champion and currently holding the WWF Championship Belt!"  
"Ah you must be Rocky Johnson's kid"   
  
"That's me, Mc Mahon, and I'm going to follow in my daddy's foot steps and my granddaddy's footsteps and be the best ever"  
  
"Yeah and your going to be working for me! When and IF you ever get that far. Since my granddaddy owns this company and my daddy is about to take over!"  
  
"SHUT UP SHANE THAT'S A SECRET!" said Steph pushing Shane out of the way.   
  
Sitting out of all this and stacking the blocks was 6 year old Matthew Moore Hardy next to him trying to knock down his brother's building was the hyperactive, rainbow coloured hair 4 year old Jeffrey Hardy.   
  
"JEFF STOP IT" screamed Matthew accidentally gaining the attention of Shane, Steph, Paul and Dwayne.   
  
"What's going on with you two?" Asked Shane annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"Nothing just my stupid brother is trying to knock down my tower" Replied Matt keeping an eye on Jeff.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for boy stand up and tell us who you are"   
  
"I'm Matthew Moore Hardy, and I'm 6." Replied Matt happily.  
  
"And you are?" Shane asked Jeff. After a moment Jeff looked up and asked  
  
"What did you say something?"  
  
"Yeah I asked who you were rainbow freak"  
  
"I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy and I am 3 years and 3 months." Replied Jeff Standing up trying to look Shane in the eye but unable to do so because of the height and age difference.  
  
"Who are you?" Jeff asked  
  
"I'm Shane Mc Mahon you dip wit I told you that before"  
  
"Ah no wonder I didn't hear you Daddy said never listen to a Mc Mahon."  
  
"Well my dad says all Hardy's are the same good for nothing thick freaks"  
  
"Don't you dare insult my daddy or my little brother" Said Matt butting in.  
  
All of a sudden the day care centre's door opened and in walked a bald 9-year-old drinking a can of juice. Shane turns to the stranger and asks.  
  
"Who the heck are you?"  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"I said who the heck are you!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oi dip weed he asked who are you?" Piped up Adam who had kept quiet the whole time.  
  
"I'm Steve Williams, WHAT! Steve Williams."  
  
"Why do you keep saying WHAT?" Pipes up Jason who like Adam has kept out of it until now.  
  
"Cause Steve Williams Said so"   
  
"Oh shut up why don't ya" interrupts Steph  
  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do little girl?"  
  
"I'm Steph Mc Mahon my granddaddy owns this place, and this is my big brother   
Shane" looking over at Shane who is trying to pick a fight with Paul and Dwayne and looking like if a fight starts he will get his 8-year-old assy kicked.   
  
"Just Bring It!"  
  
"Get Ready to Play The Game"  
  
And all of those other corny sayings that un-known to them would make them famous one day were being yelled across the room at each other. When all of a sudden they heard a scream from Matt and looked to see that Jeff had climbed to the top of the cupboard and was about to jump. Suddenly everyone stopped fighting and went to get every soft thing they could to stop Jeff from killing himself.   
  
By the way there is actually no one watching these kids, the dads are all off training or in meetings and the girl who is meant to be making sure they don't burn the place down is up the hall making out with her boy friend.  
  
Just as Jeff is about to chicken out and turn around and come back down a young girl about 2-years-old walks past holding her fathers hand and catches Jeff's eye. Jeff leans forward to get a closer look and looses his balance and falls head first into the pile of soft toys, blankets, etc. As he does the little girl turns around to see him mid air she stops to see what happens and lets her father walk ahead. When her dad realises she's not with him he turns around and calls,  
  
"Jessie, come on we have to go mummy wants us home"  
  
"Coming daddy" says the young girl and runs off with her father just as Hardy (Matt and Jeff's father) walks in and catches Jeff before he hits the ground.   
  
  
  
"Jeff what were you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Hardy questions his son.  
  
"No, Live for the Moment, Fly, be just like you daddy"   
  
"Jeff, you are 3 years old you have plenty of time to Live for the moment, when you are older and you have had more training, but now you have to stay on ground level like a good little boy."  
  
"NO! I want to fly, I want to do what you do daddy."  
  
"You have to wait till your older…" Before Hardy has a chance to finish Shane snickering interrupts him. He turns to look at Shane,  
  
"Boy who the hell do you think you are interrupting me, talking to my son?"  
  
"I, I am Shane Mc Mahon." Shane stutters.  
  
"AH you must be Mc Mahon's infamous grandson, and YOU must be his grand daughter Stephanie" He says first looking at Shane then turning to Steph who is trying to hide behind her big brother. As soon as Hardy said Steph's name she burst into tears and Paul immediately went to her aid.   
  
"You made my little sister cry, I'm telling my dad" Screamed Shane.  
  
"You can tell your dad all you want and give him this message for me 'get screwed' come on Jeff, Matt we are leaving."  
  
During this Matt, Jason and Adam had went over to the TV and put a movie on (Matt, Jason and Adam were already good friends, they were in the same class at school.)  
Hardy looked around to trying to find his eldest son and called out  
  
"MATT! Stop hiding its time to go home."  
Matt then looked up from the screen and said   
  
"Daddy I am watching a movie can we go home later?"  
  
"No your mother wants us home now"  
  
"Well can Jase's dad take me home"  
  
"Sure, I can," says Reso entering the centre,  
  
"But only if it's ok with your dad"  
  
"Please dad" begged Matt  
  
"Yeah please Mr Hardy," begged Jason and Adam.  
  
"Ok, ok I give in but don't be any later than 4 pm"  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
Hardy picks up Jeff and their bag and leaves telling Reso that he would see him tonight for their 6-man tag team match. (Reso, Hardy and Copeland Vs Levesque, Johnson and Williams.  
  
  
  
  
SQUARE CIRCLE   
  
While the kiddies battle it out at the Day Care centre the fathers "Battle" it out in the ring (well pretend to).  
  
MEANWHILE in the Squared Circle Reso, Hardy, Copeland, Levesque, Johnson and Williams are practising for tonight's big 6-man tag team match. Even though their son's seem not to get along these 6 men are quiet good friends. Just to be ironic Reso and Copeland are the current Tag-Team champions, Johnson is the WWF Champion, Williams is the Hard Core Champion, Hardy is the European Champion and Levesque is the Intercontinental Champion (Ironic ay). Any way Hardy is lying on the mat 'unconscious' with Reso and Copeland leaning over the ropes trying to tap him, while Rocky Johnson has a chair in his hand and is about to hit Hardy with it (this is a non- disqualification match). Just before Rocky hits Hardy with the steal chair he stops and asks  
  
"How many times do I hit him?"  
  
"About three, then John (Reso) will race in and hit you from behind knocking you down" replied Alec (Copeland).  
  
"Oh why only three why not ten really hard"   
  
"Real funny Shawn (Williams)" replied Mike (Hardy) who was starting to sit up.  
  
"Yes well I am know to crack people up"  
  
"You crack people up don't make me laugh"  
  
"See there I go again making you laugh" Said Shawn with a grin.  
  
"You two are you going to practise or act like little boys?"  
  
"Sorry Pete (Levesque)" Shawn and Mike replied in unison.  
  
"Come on let's start again no more stops this time" Begged Peter.  
  
"Ok but only once more this is tiring me out plus I have to be home in an hour"   
Replied Mike.  
  
So they practised and just as Mike was about pin Rocky, Mike's cell phone rang and   
John being a good friend answered it,   
  
"Hello this is Mike's phone John speaking"  
  
"Oh, Hi Mrs Mike's wife" causing Mike to turn his attention to John.  
  
"No, Jen, Mike can't come to the phone he's kicking Rocky's assy"  
  
"JOHN!!!!" Yelled Mike.  
  
"Aha, yes sure I will give him the message… Have a good day Jen… I love you too…"  
  
"JOHN!!!"  
  
"Sorry I better go see you at the show tonight… BYE!" John then finished the call and hung up the cell phone passing on Jen's message,  
  
"Oi Mike, Jen said if you don't get home right now you won't be the one doing the ass kicking you will be the one getting your ass kicked,"  
  
"Ok I better go, See you guys tonight!"  
  
"BYE"  
  
John then leaves and goes to find Matt and Jeff in the Day Care centre with Jeff midair heading for a pile of stuffed toys.  
Back at the squared circle John realises the time and sees that he has a meeting with   
Mc Mahon in about an hour so he needs to shower and check on Jason before the   
meeting.  
  
"Well guys I have a meeting with Mc Mahon in about an hour so I better go shower and get Jason his lunch, Alec, Jason was talking to me about Adam sleeping over tonight is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes, sure it is John, I just feel sorry for you having to put up with those boys all night"  
  
"Ok, I will see you guys tonight good luck everyone" Called John as he headed for the showers  
  
"See you John," everyone chorused after him.  
  
While the others practised talking smack to each other John showered and headed down to the day care centre to give Jason his lunch. When he arrived Matt was trying to convince his dad to let him stay longer so John offered to drop Matt home after his meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MC MAHON's OFFICE  
  
While the kids are trying to kill each other and the dads are training Vince has a meeting with his father (oho he's in trouble someone came along to burst his bubble… hehehe).  
  
After dropping Shane and Steph off at the day care centre Vince ran to the other side of the arena to get to his dad's office in time for their meeting.   
  
"Hi Sue, dad's expecting me" Vince said to the secretary while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Sure just take a seat I think he's on the phone I will check" replied Sue pressing the intercom and speaking to Vince's dad.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Mahon but your son is here to see you"  
  
"Ah yes send him in"  
  
"Your dad said he would see you now Vince"  
  
"Thank you" Replied Vince standing up and walking through the doors into his dad's office.  
  
"Hello Vince, take a seat"  
  
"Sure dad but where do I take it to?"  
  
"Oh funny Vince, now its time to get serious"  
  
"Sure what's so important that it couldn't wait?"  
  
"Well Vince I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, first we are having a few troubles with the new talent roster and I was wondering if you could take a look and maybe help out with some story lines"  
  
"Sure thing dad"  
  
"Secondly I like this idea of WWF for children, watching some of the wrestler's children in the day care centre it is obvious that these young boys and girls have a lot of energy to work off. Maybe we could set up a program to get them training then have mini-house shows when they get better maybe put them as part of Smack Down after show."  
  
"I like that idea dad, the mat would have to be much softer can you imagine what would happen if one of the children happened to get hurt" Replied Vince getting excited that his dad liked his idea and wanted his help.   
  
"Yes, very true son"  
  
"Is there any thing else you wanted to talk to me about dad?" Starting to stand up but then stopping when Mc Mahon goes to speak.  
  
"Yes actually the last thing I wanted to talk to you about is I want to retire," said Mc   
Mahon looking down at his sheet of paper where he had written everything down to remember what it was he needed to tell his son.  
  
"Ok so what will you do with the company?"  
  
"Well I want to pass it down to you"  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Replied Vince shocked and excited at the same time.  
  
"Yes son I want you to take over the business and I want to make it official at Royal   
Rumble next month"  
  
"Dad I am so honoured that you want me to take over the company but are you sure…"  
  
"Vince I have never been more sure in my life I know you will succeed."  
  
"Well if you believe I can do it then I can show me where to sign"  
  
Mc Mahon pressed the intercom button and ordered Sue to bring in papers, which   
Vince of course signed. (DUH).  
  
  
  
A month later at Royal Rumble Mc Mahon officially retired and handed the company to Vince who finalised the plans for Mini-WWF. Which may I say was a great success and Jeff got to fly like his daddy.   
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think of Part 1?  
  
  
  
Jessie: Its good but Kezza…  
  
  
Kazza: KAZZA not Kezza!  
  
  
Jessie: Sorry Kazza. Any way Kazza, not all the wrestlers daddy's were in the WWF back then.  
  
  
Kazza: Yes but Jessie this is FICTION!! Its made up it doesn't have to be real.  
  
  
Jessie: Oh Ok, Is that all the attention I get a little 2 year old whose there for like two seconds then leaves?  
  
  
Kazza: No, you get more in the second part any way it suits you to be a 2 year old its about your mental age.  
  
  
Jessie: HEY… oh yeah that's about right. :-P  
  
  
Kazza: Did you hear about Shawn Michaels?  
  
  
Jessie: Yeah poor guy.  
  
  
Kazza: So true. Poor guy. I remember when he first broke his neck. Amazing wrestler and then just like that its all gone.   
  
  
A/N: Any way this is the first Part I hoped you liked it R&R well you have already read it so just review it. Have Shawn Hickenbottom (HBK) and his family in your thoughts and prayers as they go through this tough time I know I will. 


	2. Part 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Vince Mc Mahon does but if I did it would be so much better (no offence to Vince but come on). I own no wrestlers in this story (or in the WWE) I don't even own Jessie L Jessie owns Jessie but Jessie is my best friend so she let me borrow her J I don't own Brendan either L Brendan owns Brendan but since he is a friend of mine (ever since I bought him a shirt from Global Warning) he let me borrow him J. I do own me though. I also don't own Human Nature or Savage Garden or their songs (my sis may have crash and burn though). All I own is Christian, Stacy, and Lance Storm's (I MET THEM) Autographs, A Global Warning Program, an Official WWE merchandise bag and a Global Warning T-Shirt... you guessed it I flew from Queensland to Melbourne and WENT TO GLOBAL WARNING.  
  
A/N: Ok this is this second part of like a 3 part story. This part is when our favourite wrestlers are teenagers and attend WWFs School for Budding Wrestlers where they train to be big wrestler dudes. Most the teenagers know each other since they all go to the same school, which Vince Mc Mahon just happens to know. Some of the kids live in Vince Mc Mahon's Home for Girls or Vince Mc Mahon's home for boys. Which is a place were kids live if they don't have parents, or are unwanted or their parents travel too much… IT IS NOT AN ORPHANAGE.   
  
A/N 2: I know the age differences are totally different to Part 1 but that's only to make the story make sense if you have a problem with it you can take me out to the back paddock and shoot me!!  
Please R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
Names:  
  
Trainers  
Vince Mc Mahon - Vince Mc Mahon  
Ric Flair - Ric Flair (The Nature Boy)  
Mick Foley - Mick Foley  
Shawn/ Michael Hickenbottom/ Michaels - Shawn Hicken Bottom (Shawn Michaels/ HBK)  
Hardcore - Hardcore Holly  
Val Venis - Val Venis (The big Val Boski)  
Billy Gunn - Monty Sopp  
Chuck - Chuck  
  
Kids  
Shane Mc Mahon - Shane Mc Mahon  
Steph Mc Mahon - Stephanie Mc Mahon  
Paul - Paul Levesque (The Game)  
Matthew Moore Hardy - Matt Hardy  
Jeffrey Hardy - Jeff Hardy  
Jason (Jase, Jay) - Jason Reso (Christian)  
Adam (Ads) - Adam Copeland (Edge)  
Dwayne Douglas Johnson - Dwayne Johnson (The Rock)  
Amy - Amy Dumas (Lita)  
Steve Williams - Steve Williams (Stone Cold Steve Austin)  
Shannon - Shannon Moore  
Trish - Trish Stratus  
Stacy - Stacy Keibler  
Molly - Molly Holly  
Chris Irvine - Chris Jericho (Y2J)  
Christopher - Christopher Nowinski  
Benoit - Chris Benoit  
Eddie Gurerro - Eddie Gurerro  
Kurt - Kurt Angle   
Rob - Rob Van Dam (RVD)  
Greg- Gregory Helms (Hurricane)  
Jessie   
Brendan   
Kazza  
  
(More added when I think of them).  
  
  
WWF SCHOOL FOR BUDDING WRESTLERS  
  
"STEPHANIE?" Shouted Paul Levesque from ringside as Stephanie Mc Mahon entered the room.  
"The one the only! Hi Paul long time no see" Replied Stephanie with a smile.  
"Yea you can say that again, how's Shane?" Asked Paul with a look of concern.  
"He's getting better, sorry I haven't been so long Shane and Dad freaked out after the accident," replied Stephanie with a hug.  
"Good to hear, I missed you babe"   
"I missed you too Paul, So what's new?"  
"We got a new girl here on a scholarship, they say she lives in the girl's home no one knows the real story apart from Kazza…"  
"I think I know who you are talking about her names Jessica right?"  
"Yea but everyone calls her Jessie even the teachers and no last name."  
All of a sudden Paul and Stephanie were interrupted by Kurt Angle.  
"STEPH? Stephanie Mc Mahon is that you"  
"Of course it is Kurt! How you going?" Laughed Steph as Kurt picked her up in a huge bear hug.  
"Great, especially now your back, how's Shane?"  
"He's good…"  
before she could finish all of Stephanie Mc Mahon and her brother's friends came rushing up after hearing she had returned. All asking the same question,  
"How's Shane?"  
After a while Steph stood on a chair and borrowed one of the trainers mega-phones and replied,  
"He's fine, Dad's fine, I'm Fine!"  
"Well actually we didn't ask how you were" Called out Adam  
"Shut up Adam I never asked you did I?"  
"Asked me what?"  
"Never mind so where's this new chick that my dad gave a scholarship to?"  
"That's me" Piped up a small voice.  
Steph looked in the direction of the voice to see a beautiful young girl around 16 standing at the back with Kazza, Matt, Jeff and Amy. Steph jumped of the chair and ran to introduce herself,  
"I'm Stephanie Mc Mahon"  
"I know who you are everyone knows who you are," Replied Jessie causing Stephanie to blush.  
"I'm Jessie" Holding out her hand to shake hands with Steph but Steph grabbed her and gave her a big hug.  
"We don't shake here babe we hug," squishing Jessie.  
Once the hug was over Jessie looked down at her watch and grabbed Kazza and ran with Kazza calling out behind her,  
"Sorry, we have to go I think we are late."  
  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
VINCE MC MAHON'S HOME FOR GIRLS  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong   
  
"Kaz, Its your turn to answer it" Called out one of the girls.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes, You know the rules!" Replied the lady in charge.  
"But, I'm watching…"  
Ding Dong  
"NOW!"  
"Ok I am going," groans Kazza standing up to answer the door. She opens the door and who's standing there? None other than the 3 toned blue haired Jeffrey Nero Hardy.  
"Hi Jeff? What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you and Jessie left in such a hurry this afternoon Jessie left her bag behind and since I needed to talk to her I thought I would drop it around." Holding up Jessie's sports bag.  
"How'd you know where to come?" Replied the confused Kazza.  
"It's written on the bag see" Turning Jessie's sports bag around to show Kazza the label.   
"So where's Jessie?"  
"I think she's up in her room do you want me to take u there?"  
"Yeah thanks." As they started up the stairs to Jessie's room.  
"So tell me about this place"  
"Well Mr Mc Mahon set this place up along with the boys home for kids who have been kicked out of home or have no home or no parents or their parents are always travelling"  
"Yeah I know that much Matt and I live across the road at the boys one. So do you share rooms?"  
"No, unless you are little and want to but generally you have your own room, but no locks, shutting the door basically means stay out."  
"Lucky we have no locks and most of us have to share rooms. So how long you have been here?"  
"Since I was about 5 years old. My parent's died in a car accident and Mr Mc Mahon found me a bought me here. What about you?"  
"Me and Matt have been here since I was about 5, when mum died Dad looked to Mr Mc Mahon for help cause he knew he couldn't take us on the road with him and dad died last year in an accident while wrestling two people were killed so I guess I'm here until I am 18. Not like I have any problems I like this place"  
"Wow, that's an amazing story. I like it here too"  
"What about Jessie?"  
"What about her?"  
"How long she been here?"  
"For about a year, Her dad was a wrestler and he was killed in an accident. Mr Mc Mahon had a phone call from her the day after he was killed asking where he was. Mr Mc Mahon took pity on her cause no one knows where her mum is and bought her here let her finish the year at the school she was going to the got her in the ring and found she was as good as her dad so he gave her a scholarship."  
"Wow, that must be pretty tough. Mr Mc Mahon's a good guy takes a lot of us in if we have no where to go."  
"Yeah, well here's Jessie's room" Stopping outside a room with a girl lying on her bed in jeans and a t-shirt, with her eyes shut and her hands above her head.   
"Oh, She's asleep. Maybe I will come back tomorrow"  
"Nah she's not asleep she's just thinking. Just knock on the door and go in."   
So Jeff knocked on the door and Jessie looked up expecting to see Kazza but instead seeing Jeff. Jessie sat up immediately,  
"Hi Jeff, What you doing here?"  
"You left your bag at the centre and since I needed to talk to you I thought I would bring it with me. Plus it told me where you live" Holding up the bag so Jessie could see the label.  
"Oh thanks Jeff, come in." beckoning Jeff into her room. He walked in shutting the door behind him and took a seat on Jessie's computer chair.  
"Wwwhy did you shhhut the door?" Stammered Jessie getting nervous.  
"Because I wanted to talk to you about something, just thought we could talk privately if that was ok. If not I can open the door don't worry I wont hurt you." Explained Jeff in a soft voice.  
"Its ok, just since I came here the guys I have met only want one thing and that's to sleep with me, I just get really cautious."  
"Its ok Jessie, I know it must be scary for you here. It was for me when I first started living here"  
"You live here?"   
"Yeah across the road at the boys home!"  
"Oh Ok, so what did you want to talk about?"  
"I just wanted to get to know you better Jessie, I think you are really pretty and nice but I can never talk with you at school you are always so shy."  
"I don't like getting close to people cause I would always have to move with my dad"  
"Well if Mr Mc Mahon bought you here your going to stay here, I would like to be your friend Jessie"  
"My friend?"  
"Yes, your friend Jessie."  
"No other guy has ever said that they only want to do one thing"  
"I'm not like other guys I may seem crazy," said Jeff rolling his eyes and giving Jessie a crazy look causing her to giggle,  
"I may even look crazy but I am not like that really… well not anymore I just want to be your friend"  
"I would like to be your friend too Jeff"  
"Good, Now have you met all the trainers yet?" asked Jeff changing the subject.  
"All but one, I think they call him HBK?"  
"Yeah HBK he's away on his honey moon but will be back in a couple of days I can introduce him to you if you want"  
"Yes, please I have heard so much about him"  
Jeff and Jessie continued talking and started becoming friends about 2 and half hours later Kazza came up and told Jeff he would have to leave cause it's after curfew. He looked down at his watch realising the time said good-bye to Jessie and ran out. Once he left Kazza sat down next to Jessie who had a big smile on her face.  
"Jeff's really nice," said Jessie starting to blush.  
"Yeah I know he's different to all the other guys even his brother Matt"  
Amy walking past Jessie's room stopped and leaned in asking,  
"You guys talking about Matt?"  
"No we are not talking about your lover boy we are talking about his brother Jeff who just left," taunted Kazza.  
"He's not my lover boy… Well not yet any way, so what was Jeff doing here?"  
"He came to see me," piped up Jessie.  
"Ooooo…"  
"He just wanted to give me back my bag and to talk to me," defended Jessie who was starting to blush again.  
"Oooo You like him don't you Jessie?"  
"He's nice ok,"  
"Nice? Jeffrey Nero Hardy and nice don't mix into the same sentence more like crazy, idiotic, want to be daredevil with a death wish"  
"No he's not that's just an act he's really sensitive."  
All of a sudden the lady in charge (Mrs No one) walked pass telling the girls to go to there own rooms and get into the bed. The girls said good night and went to bed.  
  
VINCE MC MAHON'S HOME FOR BOYS  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK "Come on guys let me in" Yelled Jeff from outside the window of the room he shared with his big brother Matt and friends Adam and Jason. Jeff arrived back at the home 30 minutes after curfew and was standing outside on the ledge on the second level begging his roommates to let him in. (if he had gone through the door he would have been banned from training the next week).  
"But that would be assisting a crime" Replied Matt innocently.  
"Who cares its cold out here, just let me in!" Replied Jeff starting to shiver; he had left his jacket in Jessie's room.  
"Well that's your fault little bro shouldn't be out after curfew!"  
"STUFF YOU MATT!!" Yelled Jeff as he slowly moved along the edge of the ledge to the next room that Rob, Brendan, Chris, Greg and Shannon shared. The boys were in bed but most of them were awake reading or doing work. Jeff knocked on the window and Brendan got up and let him in.  
"Thanks Brendan,"  
"What you doing out there?"  
"I was out and got back after curfew Matt wouldn't let me in"  
"Oh well, your in now what you going to say if you get caught going back to your room? I bet Matt's blocked the door so you can't get in" Asked Rob looking up from his book.  
"I will say I got up to go to the loo and Matt locked me out,"  
"But what are you doing fully dressed this late?"  
"Umm, Can I leave my shirt, shoes and pants here? Cause I sleep in my boxers."  
"Yeah sure just get them tomorrow!"  
"So where were you Jeff" Asked Chris as Jeff was stripping to his boxers.  
"I had to go see someone!"  
"A girl?"  
"For a matter of fact yes! I better get going thanks for letting me in see ya in the morning"  
"Night Jeff"  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER WWF SCHOOL FOR BUDDING WRESTLERS  
  
Jeff and Jessie have become very good friends. HBK had returned from his honeymoon but Jessie still hadn't met him. So as Jeff had offered as soon as he could he took Jessie to meet the most popular trainer.  
"Jessie I would like you to meet…" Started out Jeff but was interrupted by Jessie.  
"Michael?" She whispered as if the person standing in front of her couldn't really be her brother.  
"Shawn Hickenbottom or commonly known as HBK or Shawn Michaels" finished Jeff.  
"Michael?" Jessie asked again.  
"Michael is that really you?"  
Shawn looked down at Jessie with an expression of total shock.  
"Jessie? Oh my gosh! JESSIE!!"  
"MICHAEL!" Screamed Jessie as Shawn wrapped her up in a hug.  
"Well actually its Shawn now"  
"Tttthey said you were… dddead"  
"Well I'm not!" Laughed Shawn then held her at arms distance taking a long look at her.   
"Wow! You've sure changed since I last saw you"  
"Yeah, 12 years does change a person" Laughed Jessie.  
"Whoa wait a minute, Jessie you know Shawn? Shawn you know Jessie?" asked Jeff who had just stood there looking stunned. Jessie turned to Jeff and smiled,  
"Yeah, I do Michael I mean Shawn is my brother, he disappeared 12 years ago when I was 4."  
"WHOA!! WHAT THE?"  
"Jeff, I am Jessie's brother, 12 years ago I had a fight with my parents and walked out of the house and came to Vince!"  
"Why did you leave?" asked Jessie.  
"Cause I was in trouble with a gang and Vince knew this he took me in and changed my name and gave me a job"  
"Why didn't you try to contact us?"  
"I started a million letters but I didn't know what to say"  
"OH!"  
"How's mum and dad and how come you ended up here across the other side of the country from where Vince said you were living"  
"Mum walked out on dad and me about a year after you left and dad started wrestling and died in an accident last year, Mr Mc Mahon took pity on me and brought me here"  
"Oh my gosh Jessie I am so sorry"  
"5 minutes until ring time" a voice announced over the loud speaker.  
"I gotta go but I will talk to you later!"  
"Bye Jessie!" Shawn called after Jessie as she ran off to the ring.  
  
THE SQUARED CIRCLE  
  
An hour later everyone was sitting around the out side of the ring watching Jessie and Trish wrestle (Jessie won OF COURSE!) when Matt Hardy, Chris Irvine, Kurt and Brendan came racing up to the ring red faced and laughing. Once Jessie and Trish's match was over and the boys had calmed down they told everyone what had just happened.  
"GUYS! You gotta come to the pool hall tonight!" Said Chris.  
"Why?" Asked Greg.  
"Cuz, Jeff is singing!" Laughed Matt  
"WHAT! Jeff's WHAT!"  
"Shut up Williams! Aren't you meant to be with the over 18's?"  
"WHAT! I'm Leaving WHAT! Going WHAT! I'll see you tonight!"  
"So Matt, why is your little brother singing?" Asked Eddie.  
"Cuz he lost a bet to me, Jericho, and Kurt" Butted in Brendan  
"Yeah, and I get to pick the song or songs it depends." Laughed Matt.  
"On what?" asked Matt's girlfriend Amy.  
"My mood babe, whether he sings one song or ten it all depends on my mood"  
"Sweet, So what time is he on?"  
"7:30 pm and…" Started Kurt but was interrupted by Hardcore Holly their trainer (DUH!)  
"And if you don't get back to training none of you especially those who live across the road wont be going any where"  
"Sorry Sir" everyone replied in unison,  
"You better be, Now Jessie, Trish hit the showers then the books you have a test tomorrow, Johnson, Levesque you two are next then it's the Hardys against Copeland and Reso!" Hardcore announced looking around.  
"MATTHEW! Where is Jeff?"  
"Why I don't know sir! Why would I know?" asked Matt trying to look innocent and not laugh.  
"Well you're his brother…" Started Hardcore but was interrupted as Jeff ran in the ring  
"Sorry sir, I had a mess to clean up back at the dorm" puffed Jeff giving the evil eye to his brother and friends.  
"Mmmm JOHNSON! LEVESQUE GET YOUR BUTS IN THE RING NOW!!!!" Screamed Hardcore loosing his patience.  
  
Jessie and Trish headed to the showers talking about the match they had just had. When they got there they found Kazza who had just showered and was waiting for them.   
"So Jessie are you coming to the Pool Hall tonight?"  
"Ahh I don't know properly not!"  
"WHY NOT?"  
"Well you heard Hardcore we have a big test tomorrow I need to study for!"  
"All work and no play makes Jessie a dull girl. Plus Jeff is going to be there SINGING. It's a once in a lifetime chance to see him sing unless you are in the shower with him"  
"Mmmm Ok maybe for just a little while, but right now I need to shower then study"  
"OK Bye!"  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE POOL HALL  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!! TONIGHT WE HAVE OUR OWN JUNIOR SUPERSTAR JEFF HARDY SINGING TONIGHT!" Announced the DJ and every one screamed since basically everyone was from the academy.  
"TONIGHT YOUNG JEFF WILL BE SINGING TWO SONGS FOR US!!!"   
"I will not the bet was to sing ONE song!" Jeff protested then Matt and his friends jumped up on stage and Chris Irvine grabbed the mic.  
"No Jeffy the deal was if you lost the bet you would get up and sing in front of everyone we never said how many songs" Jeff crossed his arms and pouted everyone then laughed.  
"SO MATT WHAT SONGS WILL YOUR LITTLE BROTHER BEING SINGING TONIGHT" The DJ asked Matt.  
"Well Mick the first song will be House of Cards by Human Nature and the second will be Crash and Burn By the Savage Garden because I know how much you love those to songs and bands baby brother."  
"WELL TAKE IT AWAY JEFF!" Jeff takes the mic and mutters to his brother and his friends how much he hates the right now. He looks around the crowd hoping to see Jessie but is then disappointed to see she hasn't turned up. The music then hits and he begins to sing in a shaky voice:  
  
"I live in a house of cards  
Made up of people I know  
It Shelters me everyday  
Where live at let love  
Is all we have to say  
And if you want you can go there  
All you have to do is believe and  
  
Open your eyes and you can see them  
The little truths are scattered all around   
In the middle of the madness  
In a place where quiet can be found   
If you don't see that or believe that  
They disappear without a sound  
Cause we all live in a house of cards  
Take one away and they all come tumbling down  
They all come falling down"  
  
Jeff's voice is shaky during this but he continues singing until the end and once he has finished his first song every claps and laughs. Just before he begins to sing Crash and Burn the pool hall door opens and in walks Jessie, Jeff sees her and looks to her for some sort of help. She smiles at him and gives him the thumbs up, as she walks towards the stage. Crash and Burn's music comes on and Jeff starts to sing again this time properly as if to show off to Jessie (A/N: Come on you expected it Jeff likes Jessie and Jessie likes Jeff).   
  
"When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame you  
Wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is on your door and feel  
You can't take it anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash and crash then burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
You feel like you can't face the day.  
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash and crash then burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there's always been heartache  
And pain and when it's all over you'll breath again  
You'll breath again.  
  
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame you  
Wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash and crash then burn  
You're not alone"  
  
Once Jeff had finished singing everyone was silent because they had never heard him sing like that before. Jeff bowed and jumped off the stage and ran over to the table where Jessie was sitting with her hands in her head crying.   
"Jess, babe why you crying?" Jeff asked  
"Tttthat was the song they sung at my dad's funeral" Jessie sobbed  
"Its ok Jess," Jeff reassured her as he sat down and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Je, can we go for a walk?" Jessie asked (Je is her nick name for Jeff only she is allowed to call him that).  
"Sure Jess"  
So they stood up and went for a walk. They walked in silence for a bit until they got to the park where they sat down underneath a big tree. Jessie lay down and put her head in Jeff's lap while Jeff sat there stroking her hair. After about 5 minutes of just sitting there in silence Jeff asked  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
"OH What?" Asked Jessie who had drifted off to her own little world.  
"I asked what you were thinking that's all"  
"Oh, I was thinking about my dad"  
"Jess?"  
"Yea?"  
"How did your dad die?"  
"I told you in a wrestling accident last year!"  
"I know that but what was the accident"  
"Oh well he was in a Hell in a Cell Match and him and his opponent were on top of the steel cage when a metal beam fell from the ceiling hitting him and his opponent the steel cage then collapsed and both of them fell through the mat landing on the equipment under the ring and the steel cage landing on them. His stage name was..."  
"Blade, Razor Blade, always carried a blade in his back pocket." Jeff whispered.  
"Yeah and his opponent was..."  
"Mad Mike, named that because he was always putting his life on the line and doing mad stunts" Jeff interrupted again.  
"Yeah! Do you know who I am talking about?"  
"Yep! I remember the match as if it was yesterday. It had been signed for weeks and it was the most promoted match that night. Blade against his friend turned enemy Mad Mike... Hardy" Jeff whispered the last word and Jessie only just heard him.  
"OH MY GOSH! Je, Mad Mike was your dad wasn't he?"  
"... Yes" Jessie looked up at Jeff who had his head turned so she couldn't see the tears falling down his face. Jessie sat up and turned Jeff's head so he faced her, she wiped away the tears from one side of his face then stopped. She looked into his eyes and thought how gorgeous he looked right there and he was thinking the same thing. All of a sudden Jeff took Jessie's chin in his hands leaned forward and kissed her. They had kissed plenty of times as friends but not like this. Jeff's tongue ran along the rim of Jessie's lips until she opened them and returned the kiss. Their tongues fought in each other's mouths and everything else was forgotten. They only stopped when Matt, Chris (Irvine), Kurt, Adam, Jason, Eddie, Amy, Kazza, Trish and Stacy walked up laughing not realising they were there until they were nearly on top of them. Matt whispered to the rest of the group to stop and pointed out that they were there. Jason being the idiot that he is didn't hear Matt and kept walking until he kicked Jeff.  
"OH FUCK! WHAT THE???" Yelled Jeff in shock, everyone laughed and Jason goes  
"Ooh Matt, it looks like we have interrupted your little brother getting friendly with the new girl," Even though Jessie had been there for a few months everyone still called her 'the new girl'.  
"Shut up Jay!" Said Jeff standing up.  
"Oooo touchy, touchy are we Jeffy?" Taunted Kurt.  
"No! I just don't like my private life to be interfered with!"   
"Jeff, you live in the home like the rest of us YOU HAVE NO PRIVATE LIFE" Laughed Chris.  
"Shut up Irvine leave him alone all of you!" Interrupted Matt who finally decided to stick up for his baby brother. While this was happening Jessie was still sitting on the grass looking very embarrassed.  
"Ames, can you Kazza, Trish and Stacy take Jessie back and I'll see you later?" Matt asked giving Amy a quick hug.  
"Sure thing babe," replied Amy as she bent down to help Jessie up. As Amy walked pass Matt he gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss.  
"Rest of you boys head back I wanna have a talk with my baby brother."  
"AYE! AYE! CAPTAIN!" replied the boys all saluting Matt. Once the boys left Matt put his arm around Jeff's shoulders and started talking to him,  
"So finally your first kiss aye baby bro?"  
"Yeah!"  
"How was it?"  
"Good"  
"Jeff, bro. Listen you are going to be in a lot of trouble tomorrow..."  
"I know Matt, but I didn't mean to it... it just happened."  
"I believe you Jeff, but Jessie is Dwayne's girl"  
"I know Matt, I'm really sorry, it was an accident!"  
"I know mate I know. What happened? When did you start liking Jessie?"  
"For ages, I didn't plan this I didn't want her to know"  
"I know Jeff, but you can't go crushing your mates girl!"   
"Matt what do I do Dwayne is going to kill me tomorrow!"  
"Jeff, bro knowing Dwayne he is going to throw a few punches and give you a few bruises then go to Hardcore, Mick or Shawn and ask to be put in a match with you at next months show. Then he will kill you"  
"Oh well that makes me feel a whole lot better Matt! But what do I do in the mean time? How can I ever look Jessie in the face again?"  
"Jeff, tomorrow go and talk to Jessie tell her how you feel and what happened. I am sure you will still be friends. I know Dwayne is going to say choose Jeff or me! And I hate to say this but I am certain she will pick him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure I am sure, now come on Jeffy lets get you home and into bed,"  
"Ok" Replied Jeff as Matt gave him a quick hug then walked him home just as the two boys were leaving the park Matt asked,  
"Hey Jeffy?"  
"Yea?"  
"Where the hell did you learn to sing like that?"  
"I dunno! Guess I got it off dad! Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember mum?"  
"A little I was 7 at the time what about you?"  
"No! But I really miss her"  
"Me too lil bro, me too"  
  
END OF PART 2.1   
  
A/N: I know its corny, its sappy but hey it happens. This is A LOT longer than I expected it to be so it has been split into several bits. I know I properly bored you to death with Crash and Burn but hey that song saved my life.  
  
KAZZA: So Jessie what do you think?  
  
JESSIE: I like! But I AM NOT ANY ONES GIRL!!!   
  
KAZZA: I know just settle down you will understand it better in the next part.  
  
JESSIE: Ok! Brendan do you like?  
  
BRENDAN: OH! What?   
  
KAZZA: She asked if you liked my story?  
  
BRENDAN: Yea it's ok!  
  
KAZZA: Kewlies.  
  
A/N: OK PPL R&R PLEASE!!! I AM TRYING TO GET LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! If you've got any ideas for my story just tell me. The next bit may take longer to get up cuz I am moving so please bare with me! THANX!  
  
A/N: If your still reading this WHAT THE HELL IS WITH BILLY AND CHUCK!!! DO These guys NOT WANT A LOVE LIFE!!!! BILLY DIDN'T SEEM VERY GAY WHEN I WAS IN MELBOURNE (Trust me my friend would know...) 


	3. Part 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Vinny Mac does but if I did it would be so much better. Own no wrestlers in this story (or in the WWE) I don't even own Jessie L or Brendan L. But I own Kazza cuz that's me J. All I own is Christian, Stacy, and Lance Storm's (I MET THEM) Autographs, A Global Warning Program, an Official WWE merchandise bag and a Global Warning T-Shirt... you guessed it I flew from Queensland to Melbourne and WENT TO GLOBAL WARNING.  
  
A/N: Ok this is this second part of the second part of a 3 part story (not like that made much sense).   
  
FAQ: This is an area where I display questions that have been asked in reviews. Usually I will answer them in the story:  
1)Will Jeff and Jessie get together?  
2)Will Kazza (That's me) like someone/ will she find love?  
3)What will The Rock do?  
4)Are Steph and Paul going out?  
And the most commonly asked question:  
5)What happened to Shane?  
  
A/N 2: ok so when we left these guys Jessie and Jeff had just been caught making out which isn't a big deal apart from the fact that Jessie is "Dwayne's girl" OHO Jeff's in trouble!!!  
  
MEANWHILE AT A LOCAL NIGHTCLUB  
  
While all the kids were at the pool hall the older kids like Paul, Steph, Dwayne, and Steve as well as some of the trainers where down at the local nightclub.  
  
"So Steph?" Said Paul to the girl wrapped in his arms as they danced.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"How come you aint been around much lately?"  
"Well as I already said dad and Shane freaked out after Shane's accident and wouldn't let me come. But mum finally persuaded them"  
"I'm glad she won I missed ya sweetie!"  
"I missed you too"  
"So is Shane still blaming me?"  
"Yeah, he said I can't hang round you cause you're a no good son of a bitch!"  
"So he's still pissed then?"  
"Yea, doctor's said he might never wrestle again and if that's the case not only will Shane want to kill you but so will dad!"  
"Eek! You don't blame me do you?"  
"Nah how could I blame you Paul? Sure you were wrestling him but you weren't the one who pushed him off the top rope! He fell!"  
"I know I had to watch the reply about a thousand times to reassure myself that it wasn't my fault. I was so scared when he fell, he was just lying there at first I thought it was a joke I was like come on Shane get up stop mucking around! Then the paramedics came, I nearly wet myself"  
"I know I saw the look on your face I knew it was an accident." Steph reassured Paul and he pulled her closer. After a moment Paul spoke again.  
"Steph honey?"  
"Yea"  
"Can we not talk about it any more, I just want to have fun with my favourite girlfriend"  
"Sure, hey aren't I your only girlfriend?"  
"Of course now kiss me!" Laughed Paul pulling Steph in for a big long kiss. After the kiss they went back to their table and sat down mucking around with their friends until Paul's cell phone rang.  
It's all about the game and how you play it.  
"Hello this is Paul's ass speaking," answered Paul causing everyone around him to burst out laughing. (Yes they are all a little tipsy).  
"Oh hi Chris," He listened to Chris speaking for a minute then said   
"Thanks, yeah see ya tomorrow," Once he hung up he turned to his friends and told them the news.  
"Hey guys that was Irvine! After Jeff made a fool of him self at the pool hall he and Jessie went off together. Irvine and the other guys then found them making out at the park…"  
"WHAT?" Screamed Dwayne.  
"Hey that's my line"  
"Shut up Williams! What the Fuck is MY girl doing making out with that little dweeb?"  
"Hey isn't that little dweeb your friend"  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP WILLIAMS!!!!"  
"Sorry"  
After hearing Dwayne yell at Steve, Billy and Chuck came over to see what was up.  
"Johnson what is going on?"  
"That's what I want to know Billy!" replied Dwayne.  
"Well why don't you start by telling us why you are screaming across the club at Williams when he is sitting right in front of you?" Asked Chuck.  
"Because he was pissing me off! Now I'm leaving! I got to go beat the shit out of that little rainbow haired punk!" Replied Dwayne standing up and leaving.  
"Rainbow haired punk?" Asked Billy.  
"Jeff! It's a long story, supposedly Jeff and 'Dwayne's girl' Jessie were caught making out down at the park" Paul explained to the trainers.   
"Ah I see Williams don't you think you should go stop him before he does anything stupid to Jeff or any of those guys?" Chuck asked Steve.  
"So let me get this straight, you want ME to go stop Dwayne from hurting one of those little punks and most likely get hurt myself?"  
"Well yes, you can defend yourself better than any of the younger kids your stronger and more stubborn plus he listens to you."  
"Oh ok, I guess I better go then! If I am not back by morning declare me legally dead!"  
"Ahh ok bye Steve" Called Steph as Steve left the nightclub staggering slightly.   
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this is a really short chapter I will start writing the next bit in like 2 minutes I know its really dodgy but you need to know whats going on with the other dudes. So yeah I hope you like R&R PLZ I am trying to get double digits in reviews. 


	4. Part 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Vinny Mac does but if I did it would be so much better. Own no wrestlers in this story (or in the WWE) I don't even own Jessie L or Brendan L. But I own Kazza cuz that's me J. All I own is Christian, Stacy, and Lance Storm's (I MET THEM) Autographs, A Global Warning Program, Official WWE merchandise bag and a Global Warning T-Shirt... you guessed it I flew from Queensland to Melbourne and WENT TO GLOBAL WARNING.  
  
A/N: Check out some of my fav stories Happenstance, Sweet Chin Music and Stand Here with Me (I think that's what its called, its by Jerichosbabe2007 and has me in it YAY!!!).  
  
A/N 2: Ok this is part 2.3 of a 3-part story. This is when Dwayne confronts Jeff, Jessie Etc. and it answers the rest of the questions from the other part. PLZ R&R.   
  
VINCE MC MAHON'S HOME FOR GIRLS  
  
"OH MY GOSH I can't believe I did that! I mean he's a friend a really good friend and I am going out with Dwayne!!" Jessie finally blurted out after crying for 15 minutes.  
"Jessie babe its ok surely Dwayne will understand I know Matt would if Jeff had kissed me!" Said Amy trying to reassure Jessie.  
"Jeff may have kissed me but I kissed back"  
"Hey I'm sure it will be all right Dwayne's a reasonable guy…"  
"Don't be stupid Amy who are you trying to fool a two year old? Dwayne is totally insane! He is going to kill Jessie and Jeff!" butted in Kazza.  
"Thanks a lot don't you think I know that I was just trying to reassure Jessie you IDIOT!!"  
"Oh ok sorry Jessie yeah I'm sure it will be ok! Especially if he's like Adam"  
"No you were right the first time Dwayne is insane he's going to kill me!"  
"Look Jessie he properly wont kill you he will just make you choose!" Said Amy.  
"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! How can I choose! Jeff's one of my best friends!" Screamed Jessie bursting into tears again.  
"Jessie babe settle down just follow your heart not your brain, you will pick the right person!" Cooed Kazza.  
"That's all well and good for you to say Kazza you've got Adam (A/N: Hey someone's got to have him and who better to have him but me!) And Amy you've got Matt two of the best guys around who love you so much. And I have Jeff who even though he is older than me is a little boy and Dwayne who is well… Dwayne and I dunno what to do!"  
"Hey! Babe its ok, you will make the best choice! Think about it this way do you love Dwayne?" questioned Amy.  
"Umm… I am in love with him"  
"No she didn't ask if you were in love with him she asked if you LOVED him!" stated Kazza quickly picking up on what Amy was getting at.  
"I guess…"  
"Do you love him or are you in love with him and his body?" Questioned Amy.  
"… I don't know. He's really good in bed," replied Jessie after a slight pause.  
" EEEW TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Screamed Kazza causing everyone to burst out laughing. Once they settled down Amy restarted the questioning,  
"So apart from being good in bed, what else is good about Dwayne?"  
"Umm he's really nice?" Said Jessie not quite sure. All of a sudden Kazza let out a little snort.  
"Sorry couldn't help myself, Dwayne's not that nice especially to Adam!"  
"Yeah but that's only cause of that night we all got plastered and Adam hit on him!" replied Amy.  
"Mmm true…"  
A TAP, TAP   
Interrupted them. They looked up to see a very angry Dwayne at the window.   
"Well we will leave you to it Jessie" Said Amy as Kazza opened the window.  
"Yea just remember what we told you Jessie!" Said Kazza giving her a hug and leaving.  
  
"Hi Dwayne?"   
"YOU! YOU!"  
"Look Dwayne it was an accident…"  
"I don't care if it was an accident HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
"I'm really sorry" Said Jessie beginning to cower.  
"You little BITCH!" Screamed Dwayne as he hit Jessie.  
"I… I… I am… really… really… sorry" Whispered Jessie, trying to blink back the tears that were starting to fall.   
" Yeah you better be sorry you little BITCH." Hissed Dwayne as he hit her again this time his signet ring catching the side of her face and drawing blood.  
"Look you little bitch. I will be nice THIS TIME! I will give you 24 hours to choose ME or that little PUNK!"  
"Ok… but first… Dwayne… Can… Can… I… ask you some… some… questions?" asked Jessie nevously trying to ignore the pain and the blood running down her face.  
"OK BUT HURRY UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
"What's my fav colour?"  
"Dunno"  
"What's my fav number?"  
"Dunno"  
"My Fav food?"  
"Umm Dunno"  
"My Middle name?"  
"Dunno"  
"DWAYNE DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY GOD DAMN LAST NAME?"  
"ah no?"  
"GET OUT GET THE HELL OUT!"  
"FINE I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE YOU STUPID BITCH JUST AFTER I GAVE YOU THIS" Dwayne screamed then hit her and left through the window. Jessie burst into tears on the bed when Kazza and Amy knocked on the door she screamed at them to leave her alone but they entered of course and bought someone with them. Amy and Kazza ran over to the bed where Jessie had her head down crying while their guest waited at the door.   
"I… I… Said leave… leave me alone!" Sobbed Jessie.  
"Your our friend Jessie babe we wouldn't leave you alone" calmed Amy.  
"Yeah sweetie plus we bought someone with us!" Said Kazza, Jessie looked at the door and screamed,  
"GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JEFF!!"  
"Jessie, I am really sorry…"  
"I SAID GET OUT!!!"  
"Jessie babe just let him speak! Its ok!" cooed Amy.  
"FINE! You have five minutes"  
"Thank you! Do you mind if we are alone?" Jeff asked Amy and Kazza.  
"Ahh no we will be back in five minutes!" Replied Amy as she ushered Kazza out.  
Once they had left Jessie spoke  
"What do you want? Come to make more trouble?"  
"No I just came to apologise! And to say if I could turn back time I would do the same thing."  
"Well now I have to choose!"  
"I know, and I know you are going to pick Dwayne… I mean he is much more experienced than me! I mean I am a V..."  
"I know you are and that was your first kiss"  
"Look I am going to step out of this 'competition' I love you Jessie I just want you to be happy" Said Jeff standing up to leave. Jessie watched him go until he was about to open the door then very quietly Jessie said,  
"Jeff?"  
"Yes?" replied Jeff turning around.  
"Can I ask you some things?"  
"Yea ok" Said Jeff sitting down at the desk.  
"Whats my fav colour?"  
"Pink!"  
"Number?"  
"3!"  
"food?"  
"Chocolate ice cream!"  
"Whats My middle name?"  
"Marie"  
"And last one whats my last name?"  
"That's easy same as Shawn, Hickenbottom."  
"OK thank you Jeff!" Said Jessie starting to cry again.  
"OK its getting late I better go! I love you Jessie!"  
"Bye Jeff."  
  
A/N: OK that's dodgy I know and Corny but hey it happens. I think that answers all the questions. So please Review that's 2 chapters up today :-D BYE 


	5. Part 24

Disclaimer: Ok by now you know the drill I own nothing, 'cept for stuff I got a Global Warning and the Forceable Entry CD. I also own Kazza cuz that's me. So there's no point suing me I will just give u all the money in my wallet, which is about 8 australian dollars.  
  
A/N: Ok this is still when they are teenagers and part 2.4. I Have 10 reviews WOOOOOOOOOO. Check out Happenstance, Sweet Chin Music, Stand Here with me and Spring Break in Cancun They are totally awesome stories by some totally awesome authors.  
  
A/N2: Ok Now where are we? Dwayne hit Jessie (THAT DICKHEAD!!!) and Jeff came in and said sorry. Ok Jessie asked Dwayne questions he couldn't answer and Jeff answered them all correctly.   
  
STORY  
  
Jeff then left through the open window. As soon as he left Kazza and Amy burst through the door (they had been listening on the other side DUH!) and ran up to comfort Jessie.   
"Oh My Gosh! Jessie, Jeff is such a sweetie…" Said Amy  
"Yeah and Dwayne is such a Jerk I can't believe he hit you! Let me take a look at that cut" Said Kazza. Jessie turned to show Kazza where Dwayne had hit her and Kazza rushed out of the room to get some First Aid supplies.   
"Hey Jessie?"  
"Yeah Amy?"  
"What was with all the questions?"  
"I just wanted to see if they knew anything about me!"  
"Ahh smart! So have you decided who you are going to choose?" Asked Amy. Jessie thought about it for a second then put her hand up to the cut then answered in a whisper,  
"I think so!"  
"Who then you have to tell me!" But before Jessie could reply Kazza came back with the first aid stuff and started cleaning Jessie up. Once the blood and tears were wiped away it was discovered that the cut ran from the right side of Jessie's temple across her cheekbone to the right side of her lip and bruising was already starting to form.   
"Shit Jessie, he has made a major mess of your face!" Said Kazza in shock of the extend of the cut  
"Oh great! Now I have to make up another lame ass excuse!"  
"Jessie, Why don't you just tell the truth?" Asked Amy.  
"Yeah, I mean if you tell the boys what Dwayne did they will make sure he never bothers you again!"  
"I Can't!"  
"And why not?" asked Amy and Kazza in unison.  
"Because… Because… I just CAN'T OK?"  
"No it's not ok! Jessie why can't you just tell the truth tomorrow?" Amy asked.  
"Because, I don't want the boys to get hurt, the boys may go in to it thinking it will be Jeff, Matt, Chris, Jay, Adam, Kurt, Brendan, Greg, Rob and Eddie fighting Dwayne but Dwayne will have Paul, Steve, Christopher and even Shannon. All of them minus Shannon are like twice the size and strength of the boys."  
"Look Jessie, if you don't tell the truth I will tell Matt and Kazza will tell Adam and there's no doubt that Jeff went home and told the boys! I mean he saw your face!"  
"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Screamed Jessie starting to cry again.  
"Jessie do you want us to leave you alone?" Asked Kazza. Jessie only nodded. Kazza finished fixing up Jessie's cut in silence then hugged her and left Amy did the same thing.   
  
  
AT THE PARK THE NEXT DAY  
  
All the boys were already there as well as most the girls. Jessie walked up to them slowly trying to hide the bandage covering half her face. Jason looked up from where they were sitting and saw Jessie coming towards them he jumped up and ran and gave her a hug.  
"Jessie, Babe are you ok?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Jeff told us what Dwayne did to you! That Jerk you want us to take care of him?"  
"No!" Said Jessie breaking away from the hug and walking to the rest of the group.  
"Hey Jessie! How you going?" Asked Stacy.  
"I'm ok and you?"  
"Good!"  
"We were just deciding what we were doing today! Any ideas?" Asked Adam who was sitting with his back against a tree and his arms around Kazza. (A/N: I wish).  
"Ah, No!"  
"Hey Jessie!" Piped up Jeff in a small voice.  
"Hey Jeff!" Smiled Jessie going up and giving Jeff a hug.  
"Je, Can we talk?"  
"Ummm, ok!" Replied Jeff standing up and going for a walk with Jessie.  
"Je, I was thinking about last night!"  
"Yeah? Jess I am so sorry I never wanted hurt you! I..."  
"I know! Je, just listen!" Said Jessie interuppting Jeff.  
"Je, I was thinking about what you said last night! How you said you love me! and you are going to step out of this 'competition' as you called it! But I don't want you to step out! Je, Dwayne hurt me physically and emotionally last night and in the past! And I only realised that last night! And my friends made me realise I deserve better than   
him. In the past all my boyfriends have used me for sex. But you, your different Je, You care about me! You the only guy to ever tell me that you love me! Je, I have made my decision I don't want Dwayne I want you..."  
"Jess, Are you saying what I think your saying?" Asked Jeff hopefully. Jessie didn't answer him but instead kissed him. A cheer rang out from where the rest of the group was sitting. (Naturally they were watching what was going on! Even though they were out of ear shot they still saw the kiss.) Jessie and Jeff talked a little bit more and then came  
back to where the group was sitting. They walked over and sat down with the group looking around at the couples, Kazza and Adam were leaning up against the tree playing tonsil hockey, Matt and Amy were lying next to each other with there arms round each other, Chris and Stacy were making out on the other side of the tree and everyone else was mucking   
laughing and threatening to get buckets of cold water to throw on the couples. Jeff put his arms around Jessie and was joking aorund with the group. When Dwayne, Paul (with his arm around Steph), Steve and Shannon walked up to them.   
"So, I guess you made your decision BITCH" Hissed Dwayne  
"Yeah she did Dwayne how bout you leave us alone!" Said Jeff standing up and trying to make eye contact with Dwayne.   
"Oooo whose going to make us?" Asked Dwayne and Paul.  
"US!" Said All the boys standing up.  
"WHAT! You think your going to beat us?" Laughed Steve.  
"YEP!" Said Jeff as Jason threw a punch at Dwayne, starting a full on fight. Dwayne grabbed Jeff's now purple and yellow hair throwing him in the air and slamming his body against the tree (OW!). The fight continued for about thirty minutes until Billy, Chuck, Val Venis and Shawn Michaels turned up breaking up the fight and threatening to suspend the boys if it   
continued. The older boys came out of the fight better off and Jeff and Jason came out the worst.   
Val Venis promised Jeff and Dwayne, and Paul and Jason a fight at the next show as long as they fought properly with no foul play.   
  
A/N: Ok thats like part 2.4 over What do you think? I know I know its dodgy but hey it happens. R&R. 


	6. Part 25

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing so don't sue! If you is offended by something then tell me and maybe I can take it out. It depends on my mood and my opinion! Yeah I know I pay out on The Rock but hey you got to pay out on someone and The Rock is one of my favourites WOOOOO.  
  
A/N: Ok this is properly going to be the last part of part 2 cuz I want to start my next one WOOOOOOO! So R&R Be HONEST. (IS there only like 2 people reading my story?) And Check out my favourite stories, Happenstance and Sweet Chin Music By Lizzie, Stand Here with Me By Jerichosbabe2007, Spring Break in Cancun (where is that?) sorry can't remember who its by and Past Relived by I can't remember. They are really kewl stories by really kewl authors.  
  
A/N 2: Ok so where we last left it there was a big fight down the park between Jeff, Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris, Kurt, etc. and Dwayne, Paul, Steve and Shannon. It was just broken up by Jessie's long lost brother and trainer Shawn Michaels and trainers, Billy, Chuck and Val Venis. Val just promised Dwayne and Jeff, and Paul and Jason matches at the next T.V show. Naturally Jessie is going to accompany Jeff to the ring and Steph is going to accompany Paul to the ring.  
The matches for the T.V. show are: Dwayne Vs. Jeff acc. By Jessie, Paul acc. By Steph Vs. Jason, Adam acc. By Kazza Vs Matt Acc. Amy, Chris and Brendan Vs Kurt and Eddie, Steve Vs Shannon, Stacy, Trish and Molly Vs Kazza, Amy and Jessie.  
  
Ok we have skipped a head to the show.  
  
AT THE ARENA (UNFORGIVEN PPV)  
  
This is past at a pay per view for the 'proper' wrestlers and the kids wrestle after. JR + Jerry 'The King' Lawler are commentating.  
  
"WELCOME TO UNFORGIVEN" Announced JR.  
"TO NIGHT WE HAVE SOME EXPLOSIVE MATCHES, SUCH AS ROCKY JOHNSON IS FIGHTING HOLLY WOOD HULK HOGAN FOR THE WWF TITLE"   
"YES YOU HEARD US RIGHT ROCKY JOHNSON VS HOLLY WOOD HULK HOGAN. AND AFTER THE SHOW WE HAVE THE KIDS FROM THE WRESTLING ACADEMY SHOWING OFF THEIR SKILL!" Announced The King.  
"YES IT IS GOING TO BE QUITE A NIGHT!" Agreed JR.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT!  
  
"WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT WAS UNFORGIVEN AND WHAT AN EVENT IT WAS! NOW I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR YOUNG TALENT FROM THE ACADEMY!" Announced JR after Unforgiven.  
"THESE YOUNG TEENAGERS ARE LOOKING AT A BRIGHT FUTURE IN THE WWF. AND THEY HAVE SOME OF THE BEST TRAINERS IN THE BUSINESS!" Announced The King.  
"YES, THAT'S RIGHT AND NOW I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THEIR TRAINERS, BILLY GUNN, CHUCK, SHAWN MICHAELS, HARDCORE HOLLY, VAL VENIS, RIC FLAIR, MICK FOLEY AND THE OWNER OF WWF VINCE MC MAHON!" JR introduced. As each of the trainers were announced they made their way down to the ring, when they all arrived Vince Mc Mahon grabbed a microphone and started talking.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you the young men and women who are the future of the WWF…" Vince then continued to name all the teenagers who were wrestling as each were announced they made their way to the ring in their new ring kit that Vince and the trainers supplied them for the night. Once they were all down at the ring Shawn Michaels took the microphone.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen most of these young men and women are making their first ever television appearance so lets give it up for the future of the WWF! Enjoy the show!"  
"WELL JR THIS LOOKS TO BE A GREAT EVENT TONIGHT!"  
"YES IT DOES KING, AND I BELIEVE THAT THERE HAS BEEN SOME RIVALRY BETWEEN SOME OF THE BOYS. SO IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT!"  
"YES INDEED! THE FIRST MATCH TONIGHT WILL BE A TAG TEAM MATCH OF CHRIS AND BRENDAN VS KURT AND EDDIE!" The King announced and as he did Chris and Brendan made there way to the ring then Kurt and Eddie did the same. As they made their way to the ring Val Venis made his way to the commentator's table to help commentate on the match.  
"SO VAL, TELL US ABOUT THESE BOYS!" Questioned JR.  
"Well JR these four boys all came to the academy about the same time around two years ago! Chris and Kurt are here on scholarships while Eddie and Brendan were sent to the academy in hope of following in the footsteps of their family members. All four boys are showing great potential."  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK LIES IN THE FUTURE FOR THESE BOYS?" Asked The King.  
"Well I believe that Chris is going to become a WWF champion and leave his mark with the company, I believe that Eddie will follow in his families footsteps and become a great Guerrero wrestler and I can see Kurt maybe going on to the Olympics one day and wrestling for America!"  
"MMM INTERESTING PREDICTIONS VAL, BUT WHAT ABOUT BRENDAN?" Questioned JR.  
"Well JR, Brendan is quite an individual and I believe that when he turns 18 he will leave the academy and go make his own way instead of following the path his family would like him to!"   
"VERY INTERESTING! I DO AGREE WITH YOU VAL THESE BOYS HAVE GREAT TALENT AND SHOW GREAT TEAM WORKING SKILLS, AHH WHAT A WONDERFUL MATCH! AND THE WINNERS ARE… CHRIS AND BRENDAN! WELL THANK YOU VAL FOR THAT INFORMATION ABOUT THE BOYS! WE WILL HAVE TO SEE IF YOUR PREDICTIONS COME TRUE!"  
Announced The King at the end of the match. Val said his good byes and headed up the ramp with the boys congratulating them on the great match. The next match was Steve Vs Shannon, with Ric Flair refereeing and Billy commentating. Steve won! "WOW! JR THESE BOYS ARE CERTAINLY PUTTING ON A SHOW TONIGHT OUR NEXT MATCH IS ADAM BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY KAZZA Vs MATT HARDY BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY AMY! THIS WILL BE AN INTERESTING MATCH! I BELIEVE THAT THESE FOUR ARE ACTUALLY GOOD FRIENDS!" Announced The King as Adam, Kazza, Matt, Amy and Shawn Michaels made their way to the ring, Ric Flair went to the commentator's table to give his view on the match.  
"RIC FLAIR WELCOME TO THE TABLE! FIRST LET ME CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR WIN EARLIER!"  
"Why thank you JR"  
"YOUR WELCOME NOW TELL ME ABOUT THESE KIDS!"  
"Well JR, these four teens are great friends! And they all live at either the home for girls or home for boys! They have great potential!"  
"RIC TELL ME ABOUT VINCE MC MAHON'S HOME FOR BOYS OR GIRLS!"  
"Well King, Vince Mc Mahon's home for girls and his home for boys is kind of like a boarding school for young kids, most of them are kids who have parents who are wrestlers so they stay at the home while there parents travel around. But there are kids who don't have parents or have been kicked out of home. Kazza for example came here when she was 5 years old and her parents died in a car accident. It gives kids a second chance and hope for the future!"  
"WELL THAT'S WONDERFUL, RIC IS MATT HARDY THE SON OF MAD MIKE HARDY WHO DIED IN THAT AWFUL ACCIDENT JUST OVER A YEAR AGO?"  
"Yes JR he is, Matt and his younger brother Jeff came to the home when Jeff was 5 years old shortly after their mother died! Their father believed that they needed one place to stay instead of travelling with him! Also tonight you will meet the daughter of Blade the other wrestler killed in that accident!"   
"AH SO THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE THEN!"  
"Yes King they are!"  
"OK JUST QUICKLY TELL US WHERE YOU SEE THESE KIDS IN TEN YEARS TIME!" Inquired JR.  
"Well, I believe that Adam will form a tag team partnership with his best friend Jason, then become a great singles wrestler, I think Matt will join together with his little brother Jeff and Amy to form a dynamic trio and reek havoc all over the WWF! And Kazza I believe she has the potential to become a great women's champion!"  
"WELL THANK YOU FOR THAT INSIGHT RIC. THIS IS A VERY EXPLOSIVE MATCH, I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH GREAT YOUNG TALENT IN ALL MY YEARS AS COMMENTATOR! THEY ALL SEEM TO BE SUPERSTARS OF THE FUTURE! AND THE MATCH IS OVER AND THE WINNER IS… MATT HARDY! WOW I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! IT WAS GOING FROM ONE TO ANOTHER NEITHER WANTING TO GIVE IN!" Announced JR.  
"OUR NEXT MATCH IS DWAYNE JOHNSON THE SON OF THE GREAT ROCKY JOHNSON AND GRANDSON OF ROCKY MAVIA, VS JEFFREY HARDY THE YOUNGEST SON OF THE LATE MAD MIKE HARDY! IF THESE BOYS ARE ANY THING LIKE THEIR FATHERS THIS IS SURE TO BE A BRILLIANT MATCH! JR THE RUMOURS ARE SAYING VINCE MC MAHON IS REFEREEING THIS MATCH TO INSURE THAT IT IS KEPT CLEAN!"  
"YES KING I HAVE HEARD THOSE RUMOURS AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY ARE TRUE" Stated JR as Jeff acc. By Jessie, Vince and Dwayne made their way down to the ring. Chuck made his way to the commentary table.   
"GOOD EVENING CHUCK!"  
"Good Evening JR, King!"  
"SO CHUCK MAYBE YOU CAN GIVE US SOME INSIGHT ON WHY VINCE MC MAHON HIMSELF IS REFEREEING THIS MATCH!" Questioned King.  
"Why yes King I can! You will notice that young Jeff has been accompanied to the ring by a young lady!"  
"YES WE NOTICED THAT! DO EXPLAIN" Said JR.  
"Well this match is over that young lady!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Let me explain King that young lady is Jessie Hickenbottom!"  
"JESSIE HICKENBOTTOM? NOT RELATED TO SHAWN HICKENBOTTOM OR AS KNOWN TO THE AUDIENCE SHAWN MICHAELS OR HBK."  
"Yes actually she is and she is also the daughter of the late wrestler Razor Blade!"  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! LET ME GUESS THIS RIGHT YOU ARE TRYING TO CONVINCE US THAT, THAT GIRL IS THE DAUGHTER OF BLADE AND RELATED TO SHAWN MICHAELS?"  
"Yes JR I am. Shawn is Jessie's long lost brother!"  
"OK I THINK I UNDERSTAND BUT WHAT DOES JESSIE HAVE TO DO WITH THESE TO BOYS FIGHTING!"  
"Well, when Jessie came to the academy Dwayne took a liking to her and she took a liking to him! But Jeff took a liking to Jessie as well! Knowing that she liked Dwayne and that they were going to date Jeff became Jessie's friend and about a month ago Jeff let Jessie know how he felt about her, obviously Dwayne got annoyed at this and made Jessie choose between the two of them and she chose Jeff. Causing Dwayne to get very angry and starting a huge fight between the Under 18s and the Over 18s. We promised Dwayne this match as long as it was a clean match allowing him to get his frustration out of Jeff!"  
"OK INTERESTING! SO THEY ARE LITERATELY FIGHTING OVER A GIRL!" Stated King.  
"Yes King they are!"  
"ANY WAY BACK TO THE MATCH!" Interrupted JR.  
"Yes, back to the match!"  
"WHAT FUTURE DO YOU SEE FOR DWAYNE AND JEFF?" Asked King.  
"Well I believe Dwayne will be as great as his father and grandfather and become a true WWF champion!"  
"AND WHAT ABOUT JEFF, I MEAN IF HE SURVIVES THE MATCH!" Asked King.  
"Well I believe that Jeff will join with Matt and Amy to become a dynamic trio and reek havoc through the WWF"  
"THAT'S WHAT RIC FLAIR SAID ABOUT MATT!"  
"Yes, its what we all believe for the Hardy brothers! I also believe that Jeff will then become tired of being a tag team competitor and become a singles wrestler and go on to wrestle some of the best!"  
"DO YOU THINK HE WILL EVER GET UP THERE AND BE ONE OF THE BEST?" Asked JR.  
"I think he has the potential to be that good but whether or not he is, is another story!"  
"WELL THANK YOU FOR THAT INSIGHT CHUCK!"  
"Your welcome JR!"  
"THIS IS QUITE AN AMAZING MATCH! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN JR?"  
"WELL KING I BELIEVE THAT DWAYNE WILL!"  
"I DISAGREE I LIKE YOUNG JEFF HE HAS SPUNK AS THE SAME LIVE FOR THE MOMENT ATTITUDE AS HIS DAD!"  
"WELL LETS WAIT AND SEE!"  
"YES LETS!"  
A couple of minutes and a few Swanton bombs and Rock Bottoms later,  
"WOW! WHAT AN EXPLOSIVE MATCH! I TRULY THOUGHT JEFF HAD A CHANCE!"  
"WELL KING, DWAYNE HAS HEIGHT, AGE, AND STRENGTH OVER JEFF! HANG ON A SECOND WHAT'S THIS?" JR said as Vince Mc Mahon made his way up the ramp but Jeff, Jessie and Dwayne were still down at the ring!  
"OH MY GOD JR DWAYNE HAS A STEEL CHAIR!"  
"WHAT this isn't supposed to happen!" Screamed Chuck jumping up to stop Dwayne but by the time he got to the ring Jeff was lying unconscious with his head split open and Dwayne was about to hit Jessie!  
"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE IN DWAYNE'S MIND THE MATCH ISN'T OVER!" said King in total shock as the trainers and kids and some of the wrestlers who had stayed to watch the kids all rushed down to the ring to stop Dwayne! Eventually they got Dwayne to go to the locker room and got Jeff out of the ring So that the next match could go ahead! (A/N: That got to hurt!)  
"WELL THAT WAS AN INTERESTING ADD ON JR"   
"YES INDEED IT WAS KING!"  
"THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN PAUL LEVESQUE THE SON OF THE GREAT WRESTLER PETE LEVESQUE WHO IS BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY VINCE MC MAHON'S DAUGHTER STEPHANIE MC MAHON AND JASON RESO SON OF THE WRESTLER JOHN RESO! REFEREEING THIS MATCH IS SHAWN MICHAELS AKA HBK"  
"WELL THIS MATCH IS SURE TO BE INTERESTING ALL CHILDREN OF EXCELLENT WRESTLERS! AND THE TRAINER COMMENTATING FOR THIS MATCH IS MR VINCE MC MAHON!" Announced JR.  
"MR MC MAHON PLEASE HAVE MY SEAT!" Said King standing up.  
"Why thank you Jerry!"   
"SUCK UP" Whispered JR.  
"SO MR MC MAHON HOW IS JEFF?"  
"AH he is currently up in the locker room getting stitches and pain killer, he is going to have a very bad head ache in the morning!"  
"OH I BET!" laughed JR.  
"SO MR MC MAHON WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU OR YOUR CHILDREN AROUND LATELY! WHY IS THAT?" Asked King.  
"Well King, at the last Television show my son Shane wrestled Paul and fell backwards off the top rope breaking his back!"  
"OUCH!"  
"Yes, so I have been home looking after my son! And I didn't want dear Stephanie to have to answer questions that she wouldn't be able to answer so I have kept her home as well!"  
"UNDERSTANDABLE, SO HOW IS SHANE?" Asked JR.  
"Shane is getting better going through a lot of therapy and had improved immensely.   
"THAT'S GREAT TO HEAR! SO TELL US ABOUT THESE TWO BOYS WRESTLING TONIGHT!"  
"Well Jerry, Paul is very much like his father and has great potential I can see him in the future of the WWF and Jason is also like his father, he has the power to be the nicest person in real life then all of a sudden turn into the most hated person around, Chris who you saw earlier also has this ability they are actually the top two drama students at the high school."  
"INTERESTING SO WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THE FUTURE FOR THIS YOUNG CANADIAN!"  
"I see him becoming a great tag team partner with Adam like Adam and his father are and then becoming a dynamic singles wrestler then forming a group who will set out to destroy the WWF."  
"MMMM INTERESTING MAYBE WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS TAPE IN TEN YEARS TIME AND SEE IF YOUR PREDICAMENT IS TRUE!"  
"Yes, Jim you may just have to do that!"  
"MR MC MAHON WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THE FUTURE FOR YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER!"  
"Well Jerry I hope Shane and Stephanie will follow in my foot steps. I know Shane wont be seen for a few year but maybe he will come back when he is in his mid twenties, I believe Stephanie will become a great leader of the WWF! Though she may cause some trouble with the boys"  
"YES SHE DOES LOOK LIKE A MAN EATER!" laughed JR  
"Hehehe yes that's my girl… Jim, Jerry do you ever actually talk about the match or just the wrestlers?"   
"AH YES WE TALK ABOUT THE MATCH MR MC MAHON! BUT ITS JUST ENDED WITH JASON WINNING WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED SURELY PAUL WHO HAS THE HEIGHT AND AGE ADVANTAGE WOULD WIN BUT NO!" announced King.  
"Yes, Jason has more natural talent than Paul! Well since the match is over that's my cue to leave!"  
"WELL THANK YOU MR MC MAHON!"  
"Your welcome Jerry, Jim, have a good night!"  
"WILL DO SIR! THERE'S ONE MATCH LEFT A 6 MAN WELL WOMEN TAG TEAM MATCH BETWEEN STACY, TRISH, MOLLY AND KAZZA, JESSIE AND AMY! REFEREE IS HARDCORE HOLLY AND COMMENTATING IS SHAWN MICHAELS!" Announced JR.  
"GOOD EVENING SHAWN FIRSTLY WELL DONE ON YOUR MATCH EARLIER THIS EVENING!"  
"Why thank you King, JR."  
"SHAWN EARLIER TONIGHT CHUCK SAID THAT JESSIE IS YOUR LONG LOST SISTER IS THAT THE TRUTH?" Asked King.  
"Yes King it is! Jessie is my little sister I saw her for the first time in 12 years about 3 months ago!"  
"OH MY GOSH! AND RAZOR BLADE WAS YOUR FATHER?"  
"Yes I believe he was!"  
"YOU WRESTLED HIM SEVERAL TIMES OVER THE PAST 4 YEARS AND NOT ONCE DID YOU REALISE IT WAS YOUR DAD!"  
"No! I didn't! Now can we stop all these questions and actually commentate the match?"  
"OK, GOOD IDEA!" Said JR.  
"OH MY GOD WHAT MOVE WAS THAT?" Asked King.  
"That is what we call the Jessie Drop!"   
"THAT WOULD CERTAINLY LEAVE THE OTHER WRESTLER A BIT SORE!"  
"Yes, it does! Its actually Jessie's finishing move!"  
"THOUGH IT DIDN'T WORK! THIS TIME!"  
"NO THAT'S THE PROBLEM WHEN IT'S A TAG TEAM MATCH!"  
"Yes, that is the problem when it's a tag team match there are other people to stop you finishing!"  
"SHAWN YOUR LITTLE SISTER SEEMS TO BE A LOT LIKE YOU WHEN YOUR WERE YOUNGER!"  
"Yes I guess it runs in the family JR. Like father like son, like brother like sister!"  
"HOLY HELL WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"That is Amy's hurricana!"   
"WOW THAT IS ONE AMAZING MOVE!"  
"Yes, King it is! And the perfect finisher as you can see. It just caused Amy, Kazza and Jessie to win the match!"  
"WOW, THESE 6 GIRLS ARE AMAZING!"  
"Yes JR they are well I better go back to the locker room and see how everyone is!"  
"THANK YOU! FOR YOUR COMMENTATING SHAWN. WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT WAS UNFORGIVEN AND YOUR ADDED TREAT OF SEEING THE WWF FUTURE IN ACTION! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT EVENING! GOOD NIGHT AMERICA!"  
  
  
A/N: Well that was the television show there will be one more part to part 2 it will be part 2.6 just finishing it all off then it will be part 3. Then it will be over.   
SO WHAT YOU THINK? 


	7. Part 26

Disclaimer: You know the deal I own bugger all no point suing!  
  
A/N: Ok I know I said last chapter it would be the last for part 2 but I didn't get to write everything I wanted!   
  
Ok last chapter they had the television show which was after Unforgiven (which is tomorrow and Undertaker is going to kick but!). Dwayne had hit Jeffy over the head with a steel chair, which was unplanned. After the show Jeffy was taken to the local hospital cause he kept going in and out of consciousness (hey steel chairs hurt - trust me I would know).  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
"JE, JE, Are you ok?" Asked Jessie.  
"Ah my head hurts, and ah who are you?" Jeff asked.  
"Je, it's me Jessie!"  
"Oh hi Jessie nice to meet you!"  
"Je, stop mucking around are you ok?"  
"Ah I don't know! I got a splitting head ache" Said Jeff starting to smile.  
"JEFFERY NERO HARDY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cried Jessie, trying not to laugh and beginning him to play hit Jeff.  
"OI! Don't! that hurts I been beaten up enough tonight I don't need my girlfriend beating me up too!"  
"Ha! What Jeff you get beat up in the ring now you getting beat by your girl friend!" Laughed Adam as he and Kazza walked into the room.  
"Shut up Adam at least I didn't get my ass kicked by Matt!"  
"Nah I head he kicks your ass daily!"  
"Adam, sweetie don't be mean he did just get the crap beat out of him!" Interrupted Kazza.  
"Yea! Sweetie," Laughed Jeff.  
"Sweetie? WHOA I have totally come in at the wrong time!" Laughed Matt as he and Amy entered the room.  
"Hey Matt!"  
"Hey little bro how's your head!"  
"Well I got a splitting head ache!"  
"Ah very funny! But if dad was still alive he would kick my ass for letting this happen to you!"  
"Ha and you deserve it! I don't think dad would like you letting me get 10 stitches in the head because you let me get hit with a steel chair!"  
"Yeah but he wouldn't like you stealing another guys chick!"  
"AH well it happens!" Laughed Jeff putting his arm around Jessie and giving her a quick hug. Just as he did Shawn Michaels walked in.  
"Ok guys you better get back to the home! Otherwise you will be late for curfew."  
"OK bye Jeff" The group said as they all left. Jessie was about to go when Shawn stopped her.  
"Jessie you can stay for a bit I told the guys at the home that you were going to stay with me tonight!"   
"Thank you Michael, I mean Shawn!" Jessie cried giving her brother a big hug. Once Shawn had returned the hug she went back to sit with Jeff.  
"Jessie?"  
"Yeah Jeff?"  
"You said you always went with your dad to all the big WWF events what's the earliest memory you have of the WWF?"  
"Well when I was about 2 the WWF was in North Carolina, where I was born! And dad had to go see Mr Mc Mahon so he took me with him any way we were walking past the day care centre and there was this young boy with multi - coloured hair was standing on top of a cupboard and all of a sudden he fell, he was mid air and dad called me to him so I didn't get to see what happened to him I don't know whether he hurt him self or not!"  
"His dad came along and caught him!"  
"Oh my gosh were you there?"  
"Yeah I was that multi-coloured haired boy!"  
"Oh my gosh you are such an idiot don't you know you could of killed your self?"  
"Yeah but its your fault!  
"My fault?"  
"Yeah I turned around to see you walk pass and tripped and fell!"  
"Oh well fine then! Jeffy, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What's your natural hair colour?" Asked Jessie looking at Jeff's pink and green hair.  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I honestly can't remember!"  
"WHAT!"  
"I can't remember I haven't had my hair my natural colour since I was about 1!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh My Gosh!"  
"Jessie babe, can you do something for me?"  
"Anything!"  
"Well then hurry up and kiss me you haven't kissed me all night I am having withdrawal symptoms" Said Jeff with a look on his face that caused Jessie to burst out laughing.  
"Of course!" She laughed then bent down and kissed him! The kiss got deeper and hands wandered about 15 minutes later Shawn walked back in the room, looked at the couple in an interesting situation and left thinking that he will give them 15 more minutes!  
  
  
2 DAYS LATER! AT THE ACADEMY  
  
Jeffy is out of hospital but not training so he is sitting watching the others train! Jessie at this point is sitting on his lap with her arms around him sharing a passionate kiss. When Matt, Jason, Adam, Chris and the girls walk up to them. Matt laughs then clears his throat to get their attention! They break the kiss and look up!  
"Oi little bro, there's a rumour that once we left you in the hospital the night of Unforgiven you got lucky!" Said Matt causing Jeff and Jessie both go bright red.  
"So we were wondering if its true Jeffy," questioned Jason.  
"Ah umm! Umm!" stuttered Jeff.  
"Yeah so come is it true?" Asked Adam.  
"Um, Je, I have to go stretch, I'll see you later!" Said Jessie getting up and leaving.   
"Ha, poor little Jeffy, left to answer the question himself" Laughed Chris.   
"We will go help Jessie warm up" Said Amy grabbing Kazza and Stacy and leaving.  
"Come on Jeffy did you get lucky the night of Unforgiven?" Matt questioned his little brother.  
"Firstly STOP CALLING ME JEFFY only ONE person can call me that and she's not hear. Secondly if you really want to know YES, yes I did get lucky, HAPPY NOW?"  
"Yes," Laughed Adam.  
"Any way who told you?"   
"Shawn!" Said Matt.  
"Shawn, how did Shawn know?"  
"Well Shawn came in while you were umm… you know!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah he came in to get Jessie to take her home!"  
"OH MY GOSH! SHAWN SAW US…"  
"Yeah I did but I decided to leave you to it for another 15 minutes" Interrupted Shawn walking up to the group.  
"OH MY GOSH! SHAWN I am so embarrassed"  
"Hey not as embarrassed as me! Any way aren't you boys meant to be warming up!"  
"AH yeah we were just leaving… Oh look here's Jessie," Said Matt who began turning around to leave.  
"Yeah see ya Jeffy!" Said Adam winking at Jeff then grabbing the others and leaving Jeff, Jessie and Shawn alone.  
"Well Jessie your groups on in 15 minutes so don't be long" said Shawn before leaving Jeffy and Jessie alone!  
"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe they found out!" Laughed Jessie.  
"Yeah and you wouldn't believe who told them!"  
"Who?"  
"Your darling brother Shawn!"  
"OH MY GOSH how did Shawn find out!"  
"He walked in but decided to leave us for 15 minutes, any way stop talking about this and kiss me" Jeff laughed.  
"With pleasure!" Laughed Jessie sitting on Jeff's lap and kissing him. 15 minutes later Shawn called for Jessie and her group to practice their finishing moves.  
  
PART 2 FINALLY OVER WOOOOO  
  
A/N: that's part 2 over part 3 is next that's dated like now! Kewl! Any way AHHH with the 15 minute thing is a joke between the real Jessie and her real boy friend Matty. (Mmm maybe we should change his name to Jeff hehe)  
  
A/N2: Thanks for the 10 reviews WOOO Is there only like 2 people reading this? Any way take a look at WWE Spring Break in Cancun, Happenstance, Stand here with me, and Sweet Chin Music and keep and eye out for some more of mine coming out soon. 


	8. Part 3

Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD!!! MWHAHAHA! Well apart from all the WWE dudes and basically everything. So in reality I OWN CRAP ALL!!!  
  
A/N: OH MY GOSH! DID ANY ONE SEE UNFORGIVEN? I listened to it! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DAMN REF STOPPED THE TAKER AND LESNER MATCH! UNFAIR!  
  
A/N2: Ok this is Part 3 of a 3-part story (ABOUT BLOODY TIME!!!). It's based in the year 2002 (OH MY GOSH THAT'S LIKE NOW). It's around the time Shawn Michaels returned to the WWE! The draft has happened but not really everyone jumped to different shows so the draft was basically useless (like it is now).  
  
Kevin Nash, Big Show, Booker T and X-Pac all made their way down to the ring for Kevin Nash to make his big announcement that only he knew. None of the other NWO members knew who was sitting in their locker room!  
"GOOD EVENING EVERY BODY!" Screamed Kevin Nash causing the audience to scream!  
"TONIGHT WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER JOINING US IN THE NWO! NOBODY KNOWS WHO THIS MEMBER IS! HE IS ONE OF THE GREATEST WRESTLERS OF ALL TIME… I WOULD NOW LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE MAN WHO NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION… SHAWN MICHAELS!!!" Announced Kevin Nash and Shawn's music hit and Shawn made his way down to the ring! It was the first time any one in WWE apart from Kevin Nash and his sister Jessie had seen him since he broke his back 4 years ago! The crowd went wild! Everyone was on their feet giving the legend the welcome back he deserved.  
After Shawn did his whole big come back speech (Sweet Chin Musiced Booker T) he and the rest of the NWO made their way back to their locker room. Just as he got to the door of their locker room Jessie ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Once they stopped hugging she started play hitting him!  
"SHAWN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING BACK?"  
"Well Jessie why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" Retaliated Shawn looking at the engagement ring on his baby sister's hand!  
"I was going to tell you tonight! But then you made your return I kind of forgot!"  
"Ahh understandable I do tend to make women forget things!"  
"SHAWN DON'T BE GROSS I AM YOUR SISTER!" Laughed Jessie.  
"Hehe so who's the unlucky I mean lucky one?" Grinned Shawn causing him to get hit.  
"Jeff!"  
"Jeff? Jeff Hardy? The punk that got a chair wrapped around his skull when he was 17 for 'stealing' his mates girl!"  
"Yes that Jeff Hardy!"  
"WOOOOO!" Shawn screamed hugging Jessie trying to pick her up but it hurt his back too much so he put her down!  
"WHOA what's all this screaming about?" Asked Kevin Nash coming out of the locker room.  
"MY LITTLE SISTER IS ENGAGED!"  
"WHOA now that does cause for celebration, Jessie you go bring your uncle Kevin that lucky man so we can celebrate" Kevin ordered Jessie giving her a hug. (It was always a joke that Kevin was her Uncle Kevin!)  
"AYE, AYE Uncle Kevin!" Laughed Jessie turning around to go get her fiancée Jeff.  
  
MEANWHILE IN EDGE'S LOCKER ROOM  
Adam and his girl friend the WWE Women's Champion Kazza (A/N: :-D) were getting dressed and warmed up for their matches when Adam stopped sat down on the couch and smiled!  
"Kazza babe, come over here!"  
"Ok!" Said Kazza and walked over to her boyfriend.  
"Sit down!" Adam said nervously.  
"Umm ok!" Said Kazza sitting down. As soon as she sat down Adam got off the couch and kneeled on one knee in front of her!  
"Kayla Jane Guise will you marry me?" He asked producing a ring.  
"Yes, Adam James Copeland I will marry you!" (A/N: I don't know Edge's real middle name). Said Kazza. Adam then picked Kazza up spinning her around kissing her! After a few minutes they settled down and Kazza asked,  
"Hey Adam how did you find out my real name?"  
"I have my sources" Laughed Adam mysteriously.   
"Yeah so do I they are tomato and barbeque!"  
"You know what? Your weird!"  
"Oh thanks!"  
"That's why I love you!"  
"I love you too!" Kazza laughed hugging Adam after a minute he whispered.  
"You know what else?"  
"No what?"  
"This totally reeks of awesomeness!" He screamed causing himself to get hit by Kazza who couldn't stand that saying!  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE HARDY LOCKER ROOM!  
  
Matt and Amy were getting ready for THEIR matches! Jeff had just left with Jessie! Matt turned to Amy and gave her big hug!   
"Amy?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"YES OF COURSE I WILL!" Screamed Amy giving Matt a big hug!  
"I don't have a ring or anything yet but you can have this one until I get you a proper one!" Said Matt taking off his favourite ring and giving it to Amy!  
"Thank you Matt, I love you!"   
"I love you too! Hey you know what?"  
"What?"  
"Well Jeffy is getting married and Adam is proposing to Kazza tonight if she says yes we could make it a triple wedding!"  
"I bet Kazza says yes!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I know how madly in love she is with Adam!"  
"OH and what about me?"  
"OH NO don't tell me you are madly in love with Adam as well?" Laughed Amy.  
"No I mean… hang on a sec I don't know what I mean!" Laughed Matt. After a minute or so of hysterical laughter Matt grabbed Amy swung her around and gave her a BIG hug then they shared a long passionate kiss. This lasted until Jeff and Jessie returned,  
"EEEW! Gross! You two need to get a room!" Laughed Jessie. (A/N: I just realised there is a lot of laughing here).  
"We have one, but currently we are sharing it with two visitors!" Said Matt with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Hey this is our room too!" Pouted Jeff.  
"Ok you can stay and watch if you want!"  
"EEEW! MATT your gross!" Said Jessie in a little kid's voice.  
"Jessie why are you acting like a little kid?" Asked Amy.  
"Cause I am in a really great mood and talk like a little kid when I am in a great mood or really excited!"  
"AH yes I do have the tendency to make girls excited!" Said Jeff in a suave voice.  
"You wish Jeffy!" Laughed Matt.  
"Mmmm, any way we came to tell you that our match is in like 10 minutes well about 5 now since we've been here for about that long!" Said Jeff.  
"WHAT 5 MINUTES! HOLY HELL AND I STILL NEED TO DO MY HAIR!" Screamed Matt running into the bathroom causing everyone to start laughing again.  
"Ahh he is such a girl!" Said Jeff once he got his breath back. A minute or two later Matt and Jeff headed off to the ring for their match against Billy and Chuck (their old trainers). Jessie and Amy continued warming up for their tag team match against Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson!   
"Amy you seem really, really happy!" said Jessie after a few minutes of silence.   
"Yea, so do you!"   
"That's because I am engaged to the greatest man on the face of the earth!"  
"Mmm I wouldn't give him that much credit Chris may over hear and get jealous!"  
"Yeah some one thinking that Jeff was better than him would crush poor little Chrisy's ego!" Laughed Jessie.  
"Jessie get it right its not poor little Chrisy its Chris Jericho King of the World!" Said Amy imitating Chris Jericho!  
"Damn right it is!" Some one said from the door, they turned around to see none other than the person they were just paying out, Chris Irvine AKA Chris Jericho standing there.  
"Oh hi Chris!" Said Amy and Jessie trying not to laugh.  
"Hey girls! I just heard the news congratulations Jessie!" Said Chris entering the room and giving Jessie a big hug.  
"Chris I ain't the only one who deserves a congratulation hug…"  
"EEW! SORRY no matter how funny you girls may think it is I am NOT hugging Jeff!"  
"No I didn't mean Jeff, I meant some one else!" looking at Amy as if to ask can I tell him.  
"Ah who?" Said Chris who is a total blonde idiot and wouldn't be able to work it out if Amy shoved the ring in his face.  
"ME!" Shouted Amy.  
"You? Why you? What did you do?" (I told you he was stupid).  
"I'm getting married!"  
"Ahh who to?" (STUPID!!!)  
"Adam!" Said Amy sarcastically.  
"WHAT I thought he was with Kayla ah I mean Kazza!" (AH STUPID)  
"Chris you are such an idiot! She's getting married to MATT!" Jessie finally said getting sick and tired of Chris' stupidity.   
"OH MY GOSH REALLY? WOW CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Screamed Chris 5 minutes later when he finally realised what Jessie was saying! He ran over to Amy and gave her a huge hug! At the stage Matt and Jeff came back in,  
"OI hands off my fiancée!" Said Matt trying to sound like the tough guy that he totally isn't! (A/N: I am in a bag out Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho and basically everyone but Edge mood).  
"MATT!!" Screamed Amy breaking her grip from Chris and running and hugging Matt.  
"WHOA you'd think they hadn't seen each other for ages not 30…!" Jeff Laughed but then got bowled over by Jessie who ran to give him a hug. He hugged her back (Nah he is going to push his fiancée away) and starting acting like her jumping around hugging and kissing Jessie.  
"Jeff you were saying?" Laughed Chris watching the two couples. After a moment Chris pouted,   
"Ah I'm going to go find someone who will give me the same reception as that!"   
"Sorry Vince said you had to leave your dog at home!" Taunted Adam as he and Kazza walked into the room arms around each other!  
"You are so dead in our match tonight Copeland!" Said Chris getting cut at the comment.  
"Actually no I am very alive!" Smiled Adam showing off his beautiful sparking white teeth and wonderful smile.  
"Eh?"  
"Remember Chris, I win!"   
"WHAT?" Did I mention Chris is STUPID!  
"Ok we have been training for this match all week Chris, I win! I use your own finishing move, the Walls of Jericho and you submit!"  
"Oh yeah! Hang on why do I submit?" STUPID!!!  
"Cause the Walls of Jericho hurts so much!"  
"AH ok!"  
"Adam, honey!"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"Your match is in 5 minutes you better go!"   
"Ok I'll see you when I get back bye sweetie!" Said Adam giving Kazza a passionate kiss and leaving with Chris.  
"Well we are going to watch the match from Jay's locker room and leave you 3 alone to talk about clothes, shopping, guys, us!" Matt said grabbing his little brother and leaving.  
"Them? They think we talk about them?" Asked Jessie in disbelief.  
"Well we do don't we?" Asked Kazza.  
"Oh true!" Laughed Amy  
"Kaz? Why are you so excited? It can't be for us!" Said Jessie curious at why Kazza was nearly bouncing off the walls. Amy had already worked out the answer from the conversation she had with Matt earlier.  
"NAH! Oh yeah by the way congratulations Jessie, and you to Amy!"  
"Thanks but why are you so excited?" Asked Jessie getting impatient, Kazza didn't say anything just walked over to them and showed her the ring on her hand.  
"OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS!" Screamed Jessie and Amy then all three of them shared a big hug and started bouncing around screaming. All the wrestlers who walked past the door were just like ok then I think I'll keep walking. Shortly after Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels walked past the locker room stopped and burst out laughing accidentally getting the girls attention.  
"Well, well, well aren't you girls a little excited!" Laughed Shawn. The girls broke the hug and ran to Shawn giving him a great big hug as well, excited that he was back excited that they were getting married, hey just plain damn excited!  
"WHOA, WHOA watch the back!" Said Shawn cringing slightly and breaking the hug.  
"Oh sorry Shawn!" Laughed Amy.  
"Well if I knew I would make so many girls excited I would of come back earlier!" Laughed Shawn causing all the girls to hit him, as he knew very well that's not the true reason of their excitement.  
"Shawn?"  
"Yeah Jess?"  
"Since dad is dead I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
"Hey Kev?"  
"Yeah Amy?"  
"What you doing heading this way? The NWO always stay around the opposite end of the arena!"  
"We are going to go see his wife and son!" Said Kevin.  
"WHAT! Sara and Ben are here?" (Not real names) Asked Jessie.  
"YEP!"   
"OH CAN I COME TOO, I haven't seen little Ben in ages! And I want to tell Sara the news!"  
"Sorry Jess, your match is next but you can see them after the match!"  
"Kewlies! Are you going to watch it?"  
"From the front row!" Said Kevin.  
"YAY!"   
"Well we better go good luck girls!" Said Shawn grabbing Kevin to leave.  
Kazza won her match, Jessie and Amy won theirs, and after the show they all went out and partied until the early hours.  
  
A YEAR OR SO LATER  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these three couples, Adam and Kayla, Jeffery and Jessica and Matthew and Amy!" A few minutes later,  
"Do you Adam James Copeland take Kayla Jane Guise to be your lawful wedded wife etc?"  
"I do!"  
"Do you Kayla Jane Guise etc?"  
"I do"  
"Do you Jeffery Nero Hardy etc?"  
"I do"  
"Do you Jessica Marie Hickenbottom etc?"  
"I do"  
"Do you Matthew Moore Hardy etc?"  
"I do"  
"Do you Amy Michelle (not real middle name) Dumas etc?"  
"I do!"  
"I now pronounce you all husbands and wives. You may now kiss your wives!"   
  
And they all lived happily ever after.   
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Ok I know it is the corniest thing in the world it could have been better but I wanted to start my next story. Tell me what you think PLEASE! It is like way longer than expected but hey it happens! Keep an eye out for the sequel Dear Diary and an interactive one where you guys are the characters!   
Lots a Luv Kazza. 


End file.
